


Supporting Each Other

by beatlechicksteph



Series: Mindhealing Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Hermione and Steve find support in one another in a post snap world
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger
Series: Mindhealing Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548160
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Supporting Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> For my Marvelously Magical Bingo Square: O5: Post-Infinity War

Hermione stared at the wall as she sat in the circle of chairs. 

Five Years.

It had been five years since she had stood next to her husband and fought against Thanos’ army. 

Since she had watched her husband and his best friend fight in tandem. 

Since they had failed to stop Thanos.

Since she had watched the love of her life dissolve into nothing but dust. 

Five Years.

During those years she had found solace in the company of Steve Rogers, as he first never gave up finding a way to bring back their friends and loved ones, and then helped everyone move on. 

She moved to New York, her little hut in Wakanda lonely, moving into the Avengers bunker. Steve argued since she had married an Avenger, she was one, so she belonged there. She had briefly considered moving back to London, but when one floo call revealed most of her loved ones had been snapped there, she just couldn’t go back. If she was going to be sad, she wanted to be surrounded by familiar faces. And Steve was one of the only familiar faces she had left. 

Steve took his place next to her in the circle and took her hand. They weren’t together, per say. Steve would always love Peggy and Hermione would always love her husband. That would always be a given. But if they happened to find comfort in one another in those dark lonely nights, that was their business. 

Steve called the meeting to order, and they went around and said the names of the people they had lost. Some named their entire missing, some named just one. Steve and Hermione named the same name.

“Bucky.”


End file.
